Angel
by The One and Only Smart Blonde
Summary: After completing the trial at the Martel Cathedral, Lloyd discusses angels with Genis, and tells him about someone he believed to be an angel, someone who was in a dream reflecting his distant memories…


Yuan: Hey, look! (pokes Blonde)

Blonde: Oh, hi everyone!

Yuan: (clears throat) Don't you have something you need to say?

Blonde: Oh, yeah. I don't own Tales of Symphonia, although it would rock if I did.

Yuan: Also, because Blonde often forgets to say it, _italic_ means memories and **bold** means thoughts.

Blonde: Although there are neither in this particular fic. Although, in this one, italics are used for emphasis

Yuan: Hehe… yeah. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Lloyd walked back to Iselia deep in thought, which, mind you, was rare for Lloyd.

"Something wrong?"

Lloyd turned his head to face his silver-haired best friend and shrugged. "Nah, just thinking…"

Genis' eyes widened. "_You_? Thinking? Since when?"

The teenager glared at his younger friend. "Shut it. I was thinking about this weird dream I had a while ago… I think there was an angel in it, but I'm not sure."

"Well, it's no use asking me questions about it if I don't know anything about it," the half-elf said. "It's the same as when Raine asks you a question after you've been sleeping in class."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "The difference is, you're actually interested in this. Okay, I'll tell you…"

"I had this dream probably two or three weeks ago. There was this guy… I think he was the angel… but his wings were weird… they weren't like Remiel's. They were trans… trans… you could see through them."

Genis snorted. "You mean transparent."

"Yeah, transparent, whatever. They were transparent and brightly colored, and they didn't look feathery. This guy was wearing white, and he had red hair. I only saw him from the back, but his hair looked a lot like Kratos'. Anyway, he was talking to Dirk, who looked a bit younger than he does now. I couldn't hear what they were saying… I only caught a few words… something about an Exsphere, I think. This guy's voice sounded just like Kratos' voice, too…"

The young half-elf went bug-eyed again. "Do you think…?"

"…that Kratos is an angel?" Lloyd shook his head. "I doubt it. Some people have really similar voices. It can't have been him. First of all, Kratos wears-" he snorted "-_purple_, not white. Secondly, around that time I would guess he'd be around 20-ish, and would look more like a teenager than an adult and… the guy in my dream was (I think) the same age as Kratos is now.. And thirdly, do you really think that _that_ guy would be an angel? Think about it."

Genis looked at Lloyd with an expression of interest. "I didn't know you thought so hard about some things. Tell the truth, is it giving you a headache? Even though, I must say, I agree with you on most of that… only… what if it was a dream, and just that? It doesn't have to make sense…"

Lloyd once again sent his friend a death glare. "Of course it's not giving me a headache!"

His expression softened. "I have a feeling that it wasn't just a dream. It might have been a memory, one that I lost a long time ago, and maybe it came back to me in that dream… I got a really familiar feeling from that angel person, like I'd known him for a long time…"

The crimson-clad teenager's eyes lit up, as if he had just thought of something brilliant. "What if… Genis, what if that guy was my dad?"

The half-elf made a serious attempt to force himself to not laugh. "You-" he snorted "-half angel? Yeah, right!" He couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing.

Lloyd stopped walking and faced Genis, crossing his arms. "It was just a thought! Geez!"

The boy immediately stopped laughing. "Heh, sorry… I just… I don't exactly picture you with angel wings. But it wasn't a bad thought, for you at least."

The teenager continued. "I got that same feeling today… I guess I get it all the time though, what with you and Colette and Dirk, but… it seemed stronger today. I don't know if it was those Desians, or if it was Kratos, or what, but I _knew _someone."

Genis looked at the sky. "I guess we're just going to have to wait and find out. If we go with Colette on the journey of regeneration, it's possible that we could figure it out…"

* * *

Yuan: Hahahahaha… Desians…

Blonde: Don't make fun.

Yuan: Hey, why don't you go rain on someone else's parade?

Blonde: Because you're the most convenient.

Yuan: Whatever. YOU! (points to reader) You read, now go review!


End file.
